


Method to Madness

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Fivesome, M/M, Multi, Okane ga Nai - Freeform, Sold, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sold by his cousin into prostitution and then bought by the GoM for special purposes…. Basically a shameless PWP with Kuroko x GoM all at the same time. Yes, you read that right-same time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Method to Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for Skitter160 as per her request. She said she would love me forever if wrote it ;) She wanted a Kuroko/GoM all at the same time! Yes you read that right. Simultaneously ;) but basically gave me free reign with the storyline. So, essentially this is just a shameless PWP and I regret nothing! I will just put it there that I am not experienced in writing smut, this might appear more novice than most lemons.   
> This was already published on FFN but I thought I should post archive it here as well:)
> 
> Rated M for a very good reason. Contains non-Consent but more dubious consent than non-con really. So, sex, sex and just may be a little plot. So, if you are underage or uncomfortable with the idea of five on one, I strongly advise you to leave now instead of flaming me for putting something offensive to you.   
> Now, if you've survived the massive nosebleed after imagining Kuroko x GoM action, you can continue ;)  
> Also, writing this was…hard…. Whole time I was like "Am I missing someone? Is everyone in the scene?" Five people are a little difficult to accommodate but it was fun! ;D

**Method to Madness**

A Kuroko Na Basuke fanfiction

By _Iberis Galloway_  


Tokyo shimmered in vibrant fluorescent lights. Lights and boards lighting every street as it flashed from the buildings, the hoarding boards. People laughed, and danced and drank, some in delight and some in delightful sin. The sinful bright lights, hiding the darkness lurking the corners of the night.

In a ballroom, adorned with crystal vases and crystal chandeliers, champagnes flowing like water, money just a mere accessory, sin took its own dark, twisted form.

"Now, for the moment you have all been waiting for Ladies and Gentlemen." A voice boomed throughout the room form the man on stage. All the twittering and chatter came to a halt as the announcer continued.  "The main attraction that you've all been waiting for."

He snapped his fingers together and two men came in from backstage carrying a young boy with sky blue hair and placed it in the middle of the stage. The boy was adorned with a silver collar and the chains that extended form it were attached to his cuffed hands. He looked heavily drugged and was not to mention naked as he sprawled across the stage on his knees, unaware of his surrounding. The drug disorienting him.

Most of the audience hummed in appreciation.

"Male: 21 of age and of Japanese descent. Name: Kuroko Tetsuya but you can call him whatever you like after you have him, dear audience." He said eliciting a laugh from the lusty audience.

"Look at that face. So tender, so fresh. Look at those big blue doe  eyes. " The announcer continued as he held the boy's face with one hand and squeazed his face, and tugged at it for everyone's display. "Our examiners have also confirmed that he is a virgin too."

The crowd went buzzing with that news.

The announcer smirked and jerked the boy's head back by tugging his blue locks. "Bidding starts at 2 million. "

The crowd went alive with noise at prospective buyers held up their bidding cards.

 

The bidding of human flesh had then started.

"2.5 million!"

"2.5 million! We have 2.5 million. Does anyone wish to go higher?"

"3 million!"

"3 million! We have 3 million. Anyone higher than that? No? Okay, 3 million going for one!"

"4 million!"

"Okay, 4 million! We have 4 million! Anyone want to add? No, well. 4 million going for one! Going for two!"

"10 million!" A confident and calm voice shouted. The voice belonged to a red haired man in an elegant business suit; he was already on the stage. "Ten million" he repeated, opening briefcase midair and letting its contents fall down on the stage. Contents being money. "Ten million. Cash." He repeated again, his heterochromatic eyes glinting menacingly, daring anyone to say anything.

 

The announcer looked taken aback for a moment but regaining his composure somewhat, he spoke into the microphone. "For 10 million, we have the winner of the bid and the owner of this lovely specimen." The announcer swore he could hear the other man growl so quickly continued "CONGRATULATIONS! Mr.…uh..?"

"Akashi Seijuro."

* * *

"How is he doing?" A concerned voice asked but the voice turned angry as he started cursing about the damn auctioneers . "They drugged him! And we don't even know what they drugged him with!"

"Calm down, Aomine." Midorima said pushing his glasses. "He just need some sleep for the drugs to wear off. He should be fine after that."

"Calm down, my fucking ass! How can you be so calm! How can ALL of you be so calm!" He shouted at them.

"Aominechhi, we are not calm. We can never be calm when someone hurts our Kurokochii." Kise spoke from beside the bed, as he continued to stroke Kuroko's forehead, stroking through the blue hair in a soothing motion.

Kuroko Tetsuya had changed all their lives. Before, the five of them were just heartless loan sharks with grand lives but something missing; every meeting with the bluenette had changed them for the better and was filling that missing void. They could remember each of their meeting with the bluenette clearly. All their beginning were different but all their endings were the same. Kuroko had shown them the most important thing in the world and it wasn't money, power, women, cars, houses like they had always believed it to be. Don't get them wrong. Money was important and always would be but now they had something even more important-Kuroko Tetsuya himself. They never even realized when they had fallen in love with the boy until one evening, in a drunken fit all of them had confessed to loving the blue haired, blue eyed boy.  And though none of them confessed their feelings to the said boy himself, trying to keep the pure boy away from their tainted world, they had failed miserably. They had failed to protect the one thing that mattered to all five of them the most.

Therefore, no one was calm. Midorima, despite looking calm, had his jaws set in a grim lock; Kise himself was only touching Kuroko in some way to abate the anger boiling inside him; Murasakibara was on the other side of the bed, holding Kuroko's tiny hands into his large ones, looking like the beast his size should have made him look like; Akashi was silently contemplating revenge on Haizaki Shoujo, Kuroko's cousin. The reason Kuroko was at this predicament. That bastard had sold his own cousin to pay off his gambling debts. Oh! How Akashi would make him pay once he found that son of a bitch.

"Tetsuya is here now. Safe. Nothing else matters. Tetsuya is ours, Daiki" Akashi said breaking through the tension surrounding them. "Ours. Only our."

Akashi got up from the chair he was sitting in and moved towards the bed, and maneuvered himself atop the sleeping body of Kuroko. Mine. He thought and without any thought leaned down to leave a kiss on the lips of the boy that had held their affection, lust, adoration, respect, obsession and mostly love.

Blue eyes fluttered open and Akashi looked a little taken aback and shifted back immediately.

"Uhh…" A soft groan escaped the bluenettes mouth as his eyes adjusted to the bright light of the room. "Where am I?"

"You are at my suite." Akashi answered.

"I am sorry but how did I get here..last I remember is going to the bar with my cousin, Haizaki then someone hit me in the heat and I blacked out." Kuroko said expressionlessly but simmering under those eyes was concern. "Where is Haizaki? Is he okay? Did they hurt him too? I need to find him."

With that, he pushed back the covers and lifted himself off the bed only to lose balance and fall right into the arms of a pissed looking Aomine. Aomine wasn't mad at Kuroko. No, he could never be mad at Kuroko. He was mad at that bastard Haizaki. Clearly, Kuroko cared for his cousin and look how that bastard had repaid the care. With tricking Kuroko and selling him off.

"I need to find that bastard too." Aomine growled under his breath and Kuroko looked up at Aomine's face.

Still encased in an embrace, Aomine was unwilling to let go of Kuroko.

"Aomine kun, I need to find my cousin and make sure he is okay." Kuroko said, in the same tone as before but if you noticed carefully, you could sense the desperation.

"You are not looking for him.." Aomine growled and shook Kuroko's stiff body.

"Aominecchii!"

"Daiki!"

"Mine-kun"

"Ahomine" Everybody warned him but Aomine wasn't listening.

"Aomine-kun. Whats wrong with you?" Kuroko asked, looking for the first time, a little scared.

" Whats wrong with me? I said you aren't looking for that bastard and you WILL listen to me." Aomine growled, " You don't understand what's happening right now, do you?" he continued slowly as he leaned and came face to face with Kuroko's face. "Your fucker of a cousin sold you. I repeat he sold you to pay off his debt. He sold you not caring what would happen to you next."

"You are lying….You are lying."Kuroko said louder. "You are a liar."

"Tetsuya, I am not lying, it's all tr-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Kuroko slapped him.

Suddenly, a dark look crossed Aomine's face and he looked at Kuroko predatorily .

"May be I haven't been clear but your cousin sold you to an auction and guess what? " Aomine said pushing Kuroko towards the bed, "We bought you."

Kuroko's eyes widened as he scanned the people in the room.

"Wha..awha what?" He spluttered, out of character.

"We are sorry, Kurokkocchii but it was the only way."

"Shut up, Kise! He needs to know why we bought him and what he is bought for."Aomine said, straddling Kuroko. "You probably don't understand but we bought you. Bought you for this."

Kuroko sprawled over the bed in only pyjamas looked absolutely breathtaking. The pyjama which was actually Akashi's and even though those two were almost the same size, the pyjama was hanging to one side of his shoulder, displaying the delicious collar of neck to everyone. With one last look at that, he tore the tore the pyjama top that Kuroko was wearing, sending buttons flying everywhere.

Aomine started kissing Kuroko's neck and everyone just looked on. They knew they should stop him but they knew what Aomine had said was true. They could have just acted on their many underground connections to get Kuroko back but instead they had spent 10 million on him. The money wasn’t an issue. Oh! They had plenty of those but the idea of buying Kuroko Tetsuya was an erotic thought, though they wouldn't admit it, and that was why they had bought him.

Did they buy him for this? Akashi, Midorima, Kise and Murasakibara thought and all their thoughts were .

"Yes, We want Tetsuya/Kuroko/Kurokochhii/Kuro-chin."

Aomine had already removed his pyjama bottoms while others were silently contemplating.

"God! Tetsu. You look so good right now." He said, as he sucked on the smaller male's nipple.

"Aomine-kun. Please stop." Tetsu begged as he struggled under the tanned male's weight. He had tears running down his eyes.

Aomine was jarred out of his trance by the soft sobs wrackinh the petit boy's body. Aomine couldn't really think clearly. He couldn't believe what he had just done to the love of his life.

"I'm sorry, Tetsu. I..I love you." Aomine said desperately. "I really love you. Always have. Ever since the day you saved me from myself."l He ooked ashamed but he didn't budge from top.

"Daiki." Akashi said sharply as he saw the tear tracks of Kuroko. "Learn to share. He belongs to us as much as he belongs to you."

Kuroko couldn't believe what he was hearing. He left out a soft sob but Kise was already wiping away his tears in a gentle motion. "Aomine is right. He loves you. You are not the only one you saved from the monster that we had become. I love you, Kurokochii. We love you, Kurokochii." Leaning forward, he captured the boys's face in his hands and pushing the fallen strands of blue hair, he kissed the blue haired boy with all the love he could muster. He tried to muster all the love he felt and all the love in that confession as he pushed his tongue against his Kurokochii's lips, asking for entrance. Desperate. Desperate.

Kuroko finally complied and opened his mouth and Kise took the chance to explore Kuroko's mouth. He tasted like vanilla, like he always thought Kurokochii would taste like. After a while he felt Kuroko kiss him back too. First it was just subtle moving of lips but now his tongue caressed Kise's. Kise moaned in surprise and pleasure; it was no surprise he was already hard in his pants.

The kiss was making Kuroko dizzy. He couldn't belief he was kidnapped, sold, bought by his friends who claimed to love him and now kissing one of the said friends. And he was liking it. It was wrong to but it felt so right. His life had taken some sharp turns alright.

Finally, they broke apart for air, but when he opened his eyes, he found 5 pair of eyes staring hungrily at him.

He suddenly felt, an attack of lips against his collarbone, sucking and licking. It was Kise and it felt good. He was thinking when a hand grabbed his face and started kissing him with fervor. All he saw was a flash of violet hair. Murasakibara. He thought as he focused on the tongue kissing him. So different form kissing Kise. While Kise was soft, languid and caressing, Murasakibara was rougher, and kissed with more passion than he had seen the man display. He moaned into his mouth as someone showered kisses over his naked stomach.

He opened his eyes to find Midorima leaving kisses down his navel while peeling his white briefs off…He looked at those green eyes which were looking at him for approval. Kuroko just nodded, the sensations he was feeling overpowering his senses.

"Oh! MIDO-CHIN!" He moaned but he was cut off as Akashi bent over him and started kissing him with possessive fervor.

Murasakibara had left his mouth and had started licking his nipple, swirling it with his tongue and occasionally nibbling on it like a candy.

"Mura-chin! Ohhh!" Kuroko moaned but was quickly shut by the possessive red haired lips. Akashi was now fully hard.

"Tetsuya, undress me." He whispered against the other man's lips.

Tetsuya complied  as he shifted toward him to unzip the red haired male's pants.

Midorima, Muraskaibara and Kise continued with sucking, nibbling and kissing Kuroko's body. Worshipping the body they had lusted for. It was hands there. Lips here. And a chaotic symphony of languid bodies grinding against each other. Lusty moans heavy in the air with the smell of arousal.

Kuroko had also undressed Midorima who was now back to sucking Kuroko's hard on and the boy in question just moaned in a appreciation against Akashi's cock which he had taken in his mouth, grinding against Murasikabara's cock as he was sitting on the larger man's lap, while stroking Kise's erection.

 Kuroko was sitting upright, pleasuring and getting pleasured but he still felt something or someone was missing.

Aomine, who was watching the whole scene, looking a bit guilty. Kuroko noticed and he beckoned him forward, popping his mouth form Akashi's cock, looked at him. Akashi groaned in frustration but allowed the communication between the two male. He started to stroke himself next to Kuroko's face, enjoying every moment of Kuroko.

"Aomine kun, are you mad at me?" Kuroko asked Aomine softly but it came as a soft moan because Midorima had just started to stroke him gently. Kuroko was sitting upright,  grinding against Murasakibara's cock, back and forth. Murasakibara just moaned in appreciation as he kept sucking on his neck and twitsting his left nipple while Kise sucked on the other as the bluenettes's tiny hand jerked him off with soft, careful strokes.

"Mad?! What!? No…" He cried "It just, what I did earlier…"

"Can I see you?" Kuroko asked and Aomine was stumped at the other's boldness but he complied, that had just made him a little harder. "Please come closer." Kuroko said.

Kuroko grabbed Aomine's cock as he neared him and bending a little, and licked the tip. Aomine shivered as Kuroko continued his ministration.

Akashi was jerking himself off,looking at the sight and knew he was close. Finally, after a few strokes and due to the previous attention Kuroko had payed his cock, he stated cumming.

"Tetsuyaaaa…" He groaned out loud, as he started to cum on Kuroko's face. Th bluenette looked towards him, detaching himself from Aomine's cock and licked the remaining cum from his face. Everyone shuddered in pleasure at the sight.

"You are mine, Tetsuya. Ours." Akashi said as he left a final kiss on the bluenette's kiss. "I love you, Tetsuya."

 Meanwhile, Murasakibara had started to apply lube towards Kuroko's hole, stretching him, fingering the tight virgin hole. Kuroko moaned as he felt more fingers inside him.

Aomine was rewarded too.

"Shit! Tetsu. Oh Damn! That feels good..I am cumminggggg" Aomine said, as cum dribbled down Kuroko's face. "I love you , Tetsu." He said as he kissed the bluenette atop his head before he sprawled on the bed wasted but a satisfied smile on his face. He couldn't be hppier. Yes, he had to share his Tetsu but if there was anyone in this world he would share him with, it would be these people. They loved Tetsu as much much as him. Though there was a slight jealousy, there was an understanding.

"Aomine-kun. Th..Thank you." Kuroko said, as he licked the corners of his mouth. Aomine left a kiss on his mouth before caressing Kuroko's balls in his hands while Midorima pulled out his own cock to be sucked.

"This is your first time, so I will be gentle." Murasakibara said as he lifted Kuroko's body and impaled Kuroko on himself. Both gritted their teeth. No use being gentle with that big cock. Even with lube, it was a tight fit.

 

"Shiiiiit." Murasakibara groaned and Kuroko, feeling fully stretched. With  deep upward thrusts, Murasakibara knew he was close. "I am gonna cum. You want me to cum inside you?" He asked Kuroko teasingly, "So tight. Gonna cum soon…" He was lifting Kuroko like a rag doll and pulling him back down on his dick.

"Mmmmmm." He just moaned into Midorima's dick.

"Want my cum?"

Kuroko merely nodded. And moments later, he was coming, leaving Kuroko's cock jutting for attention and Murasakibara satisfied as he stayed with sucking on Kuroko's nipple like candy.

"I love Kuro-chin. He is the sweetest." Murasakibara merely said as he continued to to twist the smaller boy's nipple.

Midorima knew he was close. Kuroko was a good cock sucker. Oh! He was close.

"My turn." Kise growled and pulled Kuroko off Murasikabara and thrust himself over Kuroko's cock. He had lubed himself and it felt magnificent to feel his Kurokochii inside him. "Yessss." The blonde groaned out loud.

Midorima thrust into Kuroko's mouth frantically as he neared his climax, climbing over the bluenette and he finally came with  a loud grunt.

"I love you, Kuroko." He whispered into his ears as he fell forward in happiness. He smiled.

Meanwhile Akashi was already hard again. He maneuvered Kuroko to lift his ass as he started began to ease himself into the blonde's previously used hole.

"Oh. Akashi-kun!" Kuroko moaned as the red head pushed into him while Kise was frantically pushing against Kuroko.

"Oh! Kise Kun is so tight…so good." Kuroko groaned as he felt the blonde rotate his hips.Kuroko was massaging the blonde's balls moaning, applying pressure to them.

 Kuroko being vocal was  a sight to see. Thought they had imagined how it would be, they had never really seen him in such a way.

The way he said his words, even though monotonously were sounding dirtier to their ears.

Finally, Kise came with Kuroko when the boy started cumming inside him.

"Oh! Kurokokochii! I love you. Please love me forever." The blonde declared as he twisted back to suckle on the boys's nipple.Aksashi was now cumming too, looking at his Tetsuya well spent from the rounds of sex he had had.

Tetsuya's eyes fluttered shut. The hour of sex finally taking toll on his weak body.

The final sight before he fainted with exhaustion was five pairs of multicoloured eyes looking at him with something he'd never seen in their eyes before.Love. And Kuroko knew at that moment, these people did love him.

With that final thought. He knew he didn't regret any of what happened. Submitting himself to them was an easy choice because deep down, he knew he loved them too.

The END


End file.
